1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ventilation system and particularly to a ventilation system for removing offensive odor air of expelled human waste gas from the passenger inside an automobile.
2. Background Art
Due to the confined enclosed environment of the interior of an automobile, the odor of expelled human waste gas from a passenger located inside the automobile is particularly offensive. Common ventilation systems in automobile are provided for drawing outside fresh air into its interior, such ventilation systems do not remove air from the interior of the automobile, and any offensive odor in the automobile interior would require a relatively long period of time to dissipate. Opening the windows of the automobile for removing the odors is not practical in winter time in cold climate regions, or when the automobile is traveling in high speed on the highway, or in a dusty or noisy area. Furthermore, drawing outside air into the automobile can largely alter its interior desirable temperature and comfort environment.